Max, Fang, Iggy
by Iliketochangemynamedealwithit
Summary: Yes, it is one of the wierdest titles ever. Don't jump to conclusions, this isn't about a threesome jeez creepers.It's more like Max, Fang, and Iggy are randomly singing. Please read! It's funniesh. Rated T for parinoia. I don't Own Maximum Ride or Kesha.


AN: I had this random idea. I mean totally random. Like it just popped into my head kinda random. I am such a weirdo, aren't I? Okay it's like this. Max, Fang, and Iggy are randomly singing Ke$ha while The Flock, Ella and Dr. Martinez just sit there staring at the random outburst. I'm such a random person! I'm proud of it! The song is called We R Who We R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ke$ha or Maximum Ride. I don't own Ke$ha cause I'm not old enough to be her and I'm not a old dude so I don't own Maximum Ride. ENJOY MY RANDOMNESS!

Ella POV

My mom, The Flock, and I were just sitting here minding our own business when all of a sudden Max yells, "Hit it, Fang!'' Then, Ke$ha music starts playing, We R Who We R to be exact. Max, Fang, and Iggy jumped out of their seats and started singing!

Max: Hot, and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us. Cause we make the hipsters fall in love, when we've got hot pants on enough.

Fang: And yes of course we does, we're running this town just like a club.

Iggy: And no, you don't wanna mess with us, got Jesus on my necklace ace ace.

Max:Got that Glit-ter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side.

Fang:Looking sick and sexy-fied

Iggy: So lets go-o-o lets go!

Max: Tonight we're goin hard hard ha ha hard

Fang: Just like the world is ours ours ou ou ours

Iggy: We're tearin it a part part pa pa pa part

Max: You no we're superstars

All: We R Who We R

Fang: We're dancing like we're dumb dumb du du du dumb

Iggy: Our bodies going numb numb nu nu nu numb

Max: We'll be forever young young you you you young

Fang: You know we're superstars

All: We R Who We R

Iggy: DJ turn it up!

Max: It's about damn time to live it up

Fang: I'm so sick of being so serious It's making my brain delirious

Iggy: I'm just talkin truth I'm telling you bout the shit we do

Max: We're sellin our clothes

Fang: Sleepin in cars

Iggy: Dressin it down

Max: Hittin on dudes, hard. Got that glit-ter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side

Fang: Lookin sick and sexy-fied

Iggy: So lets go o o lets go!

Max: Tonight we're goin hard hard ha ha ha hard

Fang: Just like the world is ours ours ou ou ou ours

Iggy: We're tearin it apart part pa pa pa part

Max: You know we're superstars

All: We R Who We R

Fang: We're dancing like we're dumb dumb du du du dumb

Iggy: Our bodies goin numb numb nu nu nu numb

Max: We'll be forever young young you you you young

Fang: You know we're superstars

All: We R Who We R

Iggy: DJ turn it up up up up up up up

Max: DJ turn it up up up up up up up

Fang: DJ turn it up up up up up up up

All: DJ turn it up up up up up up up up

I took the break in the song from a music solo to yell '' What's goin on!'' but no one heard me.

Iggy: Tonight we're goin hard hard ha ha ha hard

Max: Just like the world is ours ours ou ou ou ours

Fang: We're tearin it apart part pa pa pa part

Iggy: You know we're superstars

All: We R Who We R

Max: We're dancing like we're dumb dumb du du du dumb

Fang: Our bodies goin numb numb nu nu nu numb

Iggy: We'll be forever young young you you you young

Max: You know we're superstars

All: We R Who We R! OW!

Everyone clapped and the little trio was gasping for breath and I was still clueless on why they did that. The only one who wasn't clapping was Mom. '' What in the 5th layer of hell was that?'' she yelled.

'' Personally, I don't know why we did it,'' said Fang. '' Me neither'' agreed Max and Iggy. '' Just don't do it again,'' Mom scolded. '' No Guarentees!,'' they all said. '' THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME THOUGH! ENCORE! PROVO! YOU SHOULD SING ANOTHER SO- MMMPH! Iggy walked over a covered Nudges mouth, with perfect aim I might add. I wonder how. The all of a sudden, again, Ke$ha music came on. This time, though, it was Tik Tok.

Max: Wake up in the morning feelin like p-diddy….

Here we go again

AN: How'd I do? Huh? HUH? TELLL MEEEEE! Sorry. I'm a major spaz. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
